


If you can't choose, then don't.

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, FIFA World Cup 2010, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First night back in Spain after that beautiful win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you can't choose, then don't.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I don't think I've ever written these three together before. Maybe I have, but I can't recall it. And I don't know why I haven't because the three of them are pretty much all I need in life and the hottest things in the world, together and collectively. So... see this less as something that I wrote and more as just nature taking its course. ;)

And everything is red and gold forever, the blood and gold of the flags and their shirts and his heart and their country, the colors of victory and Sergio doesn't mind if he never sees another color besides them again. Everything tastes like beer and smiles and no one can stop smiling and he doesn't know how many times his lips have kissed today; kissed sweaty Spanish skin, laughing mouths, the beautiful gold of that trophy. It is all a blur, a beautiful dream of a blur, and by the end of the night, after nearly twenty-four hours of nonstop motion and celebration and movement and screaming, Sergio can barely move.

He is lying on his bed, his bed at home, and he can hear the shower running and he knows it's Fernando, and he smiles for it. He closes his eyes and fancies that water sounds different when it runs over Fernando, it sounds joyous and rounded and hungry. He knows that he's going to get his dick sucked tonight, he knows that he's going to get to fuck Fernando tonight, he knows that he's going to get to kiss that boy for at least three hours before it's all said and done, and he cannot feel a single thing besides bliss.

He's dozed off by the time Fernando is out of the shower and so he doesn't hear his entrance and he doesn't feel Fernando's smiling gaze on him. He doesn't hear him cross the hardwood floor or the muffled creak of the bed as he crawls naked and dripping still to hold himself up over Sergio with a naughty smile on his face but when Fernando curls down to kiss him, Sergio doesn't miss a beat. He kisses him back like he's been waiting for it and his hands crawl up to that wet body seamlessly, spreading his fingers as wide as they can go so he can grip Fernando's ass but they're still not big enough to span it and he squeezes to feel soft flesh seep up between his fingers. Fernando hums encouragement around Sergio's tongue and Sergio grins for it, lifting a hand to smack that ass solidly which makes Fernando pop it up tight for more. He sucks the tip of Sergio's tongue and flicks it with his own.

"He's on his way over," he mumbles, lifting up a little to bring his chest up even with Sergio's mouth. Sergio tips his head up and latches onto one of Fernando's nipples and he sucks on it hungrily because Fernando likes it when it hurts. He sinks his teeth into it and tugs until Fernando gasps out a sharp cry.

"Who is?" Sergio rubs his forefinger down over Fernando's hole, feeling Fernando's ass roll under his palm like a porn star and he can't say anything else because Fernando is pressing his hard nipple back into Sergio's mouth.

"Iker," he moans, threading his fingers into Sergio's hair to keep that mouth working on him, his lips parted as he freezes when Sergio's fingers slides cleanly up inside of him. "I-I... god, Sergio, suck harder. Y-yes, like that. I knew you'd miss him tonight. I knew you'd wish you could have him for a little while."

Sergio pulls his mouth away after a few moments of hard sucking on that now raw nipple and his lips are puffy with his efforts. He pants breathlessly up at Fernando, his eyes wide.

"But... but what about Sara?"

Fernando smirks, reaching down to pinch his nipple and he hisses with the lovely pain of it. "Me and you or her?" He snorts softly, offering Sergio the nipple again. "We won. Suck."

Sergio nibbles on the hard little thing with just the tips of his teeth and Fernando is licking his lips as he does, his eyes closed and eyebrows knitted together like he's concentrating when he feels a warm tongue slide right in against Sergio's two fingers inside of his ass. Sergio gasps when he feels that tongue because he knows from experience that it's Iker's and so he lifts up his ring finger to press it against his hungry tongue and Iker licks and sucks and kisses at it. Sergio sighs, his mouth filling again with Fernando's skin and he sucks at the fresh nipple in his mouth, eating every one of Fernando's purring sighs. The weight on the bed is suddenly increased just as Fernando's lovely weight is lifted off of Sergio's body. Fernando is already pouting and he looks up at Iker with those eyes that could melt the sun. Iker grins at him and it's lusty and he tugs his shirt over his head and lets it fall to the ground.

"Playing without me, I see."

Sergio gazes quietly up at Iker, his fingers trailing along his leg over loose denim. Iker glances down at him and his eyes soften for a second as he touches those fingers that are touching him and then he's looking back up at Fernando and they're nearly smirking at each other when Fernando replies.

"Can you blame me? Look at him."

They both look down at Sergio who soaks up their gazes like warmth, his other hand finding Fernando again whose skin is now cold from being wet and the difference between him and Iker feels even more pronounced and beautiful. Iker takes the moment to lean down and kiss Sergio gently, the touch soaked with familiarity and tenderness and Sergio's hand strokes up across Iker's scratchy cheek.

"You sure you wanna be here instead of there? I promise I won't be upset."

"Oh, baby. God, I never wanna be anywhere but right here. Look at you." They kiss again and it's more desperate this time and Fernando doesn't hesitate to join in, to curl down and lie beside Sergio and slide his tongue against both of theirs and they draw him in perfectly, a hot-mouthed three way kiss and Iker wraps his arms around both of them and pulls them tighter together and closer to himself. Iker pushes a hand down his own body to unbutton his jeans. Sergio sees this and immediately moves to help Iker who kisses down across Fernando's jaw and up to his ear. "Get down there and suck his cock. Take care of our boy."

Fernando slides down Sergio's body, kissing himself a route down and he takes Sergio's thin sweatpants with him, leaving him with a lovely dark cock that is laying up against his belly and wet at the tip. He makes himself small at the foot of the bed and takes the head into his mouth, sated immediately and he sighs with it. Iker stands up next to the bed to push off his jeans and his underwear and his eyes stay on them, on the way Sergio's body changes when he's getting head, the way his belly sucks in deep, exposing his ribcage and the tight twitch of stomach muscles, the veins there lifting closer to the surface as they pump blood down to his hardening cock in that wet mouth. He watches Sergio suck on his bottom lip, his eyes barely open but he's watching Fernando, he's petting his damp hair slowly as that boy of his bobs on his cock. Iker watches Fernando's eyes as he looks up at Sergio through his lashes, the picture of submission and promiscuity and filthy, lying virginity. Iker places a hand on the back of Fernando's head on top of Sergio's hand, his fingers sliding between Sergio's to touch his scalp.

"Take him deeper."

It's an order and Fernando obeys, widening his mouth and lowering down around his cock even more. Iker presses his fingers in and holds Fernando down, letting Sergio thrust his hips up a little and take what he wants which is the heaven down Fernando's throat. Fernando gags but neither of them let up and Iker looks back up at Sergio to watch him writhe in ecstasy, to watch him lift up off the bed to stay where he is and to watch that red mouth part and pant. He pulls Fernando back and lets him gasp and cough for only a second before shoving him back down and Sergio cries out then, his hand trembling under Iker's as he's taken into that mouth completely. Iker kneels down and kisses across Fernando's throat, at the bulge there where Sergio's cock is buried and he sucks on it, swearing he can feel Sergio throbbing under Fernando's racing heartbeat. He continues down Fernando's shoulder and down the curl of his spine to get to his ass again so he can start feasting while Sergio gets taken care of.

"Love, can you hear me? Spread him for me. I wanna eat him out for you, will you let me? He tastes so good." Iker is speaking to Sergio but he can't tear his eyes away from Fernando's ass. He hears Sergio whimper and he watches as those strong, dark hands spread over pale cheeks and Sergio spreads Fernando firmly, exposing his damp pink hole to Iker who moans, who kneels down on the floor and kisses Sergio's fingers in thanks before diving in, nudging inside of Fernando with his nose before he starts to lick at him, forcing his tongue inside. Fernando grinds back into him like the good slut he is, moaning so hard around Sergio's cock that Sergio has to force him away or he's going to come, he's going to fucking blow his load into that greedy mouth and he can't have that, not yet.

He grunts as Fernando's mouth finds other things to do, as he kisses down behind Sergio's balls that are heavy and aching and Fernando rubs them as he goes and he starts to lick at Sergio just like Iker is doing to him, wet and dirty and hungry. Sergio spreads his legs and shifts to let Fernando reach him better and Iker can tell by Sergio's sounds that he's having his ass eaten and it's enough to make him grip the base of his cock to keep from coming.

"Iker, tell me what he tastes like. Tell me."

Sergio presses his forefingers inside of Fernando and pulls his hole open wider, letting Iker's tongue roam a bit more freely. Fernando licks his forefinger and feeds it up into Sergio, making sure he's feeling just what Fernando feels himself.

"He tastes pink. He tastes like a fucking virgin which is..." Iker breathes out a laugh which is hot against Fernando's skin. He licks down to the bare skin behind Fernando's balls and sucks there until Fernando's whole body jerks in pleasure, his mouth full of Sergio's skin but he manages to make sound anyway. "God, how do you taste like you've never had cock before? He tastes like church, Sese. Like innocence and strawberry lipgloss and like being teased. He tastes like he was born wanting cock."

"Iker," Fernando suddenly whines, lifting up and he's trembling a little and Iker can see it. He curls up to one side of the bed, exposing Sergio to Iker, Sergio who is still spread out obscenely, his hole shining with spit and his cock blushing and thick. Fernando wipes at his eyes which are wet and he looks up at Iker. "Sergio needs you. Let him feel what you just made me feel. God, I can't do it, not like you can. I can't..." Fernando reaches back to touch himself, to push a couple of fingers up into himself in remembrance and he shivers. Iker looks down at Sergio who indeed looks like he needs him, who bends his legs at the knee and lifts them to show Iker, to entice him down all the more quickly which it does, it makes Iker grab Sergio's ankles almost roughly and cross them and push up on them until Sergio's ass is lifted off the bed and he plunges his tongue down into him and Sergio sobs, trying to reach down and hold onto Iker but the angle is awkward and his legs are in the way so he can't. Fernando laces his hands with Sergio's fluttering ones and he brings them to his mouth to kiss them. "Iker, turn around. Give us your cock, please? Please?"

Iker lifts up, mouth and cheeks wet but he obeys, lifting his solid body and turning on top of Sergio until his cock is level with his sweet boy's mouth and Sergio sucks it down without hesitation, letting Iker sink into his throat and Fernando watches in absolute amazement while Iker goes back to his feast. He kisses at the side of Sergio's stretched mouth and up to suck on Iker's balls, pleased with the sounds they were dragging from a man who could go through an entire fuck session without uttering a sound. Iker pulls free from Sergio's mouth and he shoves his cock down to Fernando's mouth and forces his way in, fucking into him a few times before going back to Sergio. It goes on for several minutes, maybe half an hour, until Sergio and Fernando's throats are raw and they're lying still in a way that implies submission to a really good cock on a man who knows what he's doing, their mouths open side-by-side and ready to be used whenever Iker wants them. Sergio's ass is open lazily now, soaking wet and dripping and ready to be fucked and Iker knows it. He pulls away and they both whine immediately. He turns to look at them, hand on himself, stroking slowly, his eyes narrowed and dangerous.

"Kiss."

Sergio and Fernando turn to each other with sleepy smiles and their mouths meet, kissing with wet, lovely sounds and Iker positions his cock right between their warring lips and presses until it's going between them and through them, one pair of lips on either side, trying to get to each other. He sighs, thrusting slowly between them as they lick at him.

"God, yes," he sighs, one hand on each of them, rubbing down over their asses and into their hair. "Come here, Sese. Come here come here..." Iker reaches for him and lifts him effortlessly somehow, laying Sergio out on the bed and he curls down to kiss him oncetwicethree (god just one more time) four times while Sergio strokes Iker's cock between them, spreading his legs again so Iker can nestle between them, so they can nudge him up against where he's ready and open for him.

"Wait." Fernando lifts up from where he's enjoying the view and stands on the bed, shoving his ass teasingly into Iker's face before sinking down between he and Sergio, straddling Sergio's hips, knees digging into the mattress on either side of him, Sergio's cock poised right where they both want it out of pure practice. Iker moves in closer to them, dragging Sergio's long legs around his body and Sergio locks them at the small of Iker's back. Iker kisses down the side of Fernando's neck and finds his favorite gathering of freckles on the curve of his shoulder and sucks at them while he watches Fernando and Sergio kiss like they're teenagers just discovering their mouths. Sergio grips the base of his cock so that Fernando can lower down onto it and god Iker must be watching because he feels the blunt head of him sink inside of him at the exact same pace. He gasps at the sensation, at the realization that he's getting to feel them both at once, at the exact same time, that he's invading while being invaded and it's perfect, it's all so fucking perfect. His head falls back and he manages to keep his eyes open so he can gaze up at the two men doing this to him, the two men who absolutely complete him, who are both absolutely perfect for him and they both feel so good. Fernando feels like melted butter and honey and he's as warm as the ocean in summer and as tight as any real virgin and he's as familiar as Sergio is with the inside of anyone and Iker, Iker feels as solid as the earth itself and as thick as a tree trunk inside of Sergio's body that is tight with need and he feels as unyielding as continents colliding and he feels like home, they both feel like home.

They both give and take another inch and Sergio is panting now, his eyelashes fluttering and suddenly Fernando sinks down with a sigh, taking him all the way in and Iker is right there with him, burying up into Sergio and he cannot move, cannot breathe, can't do a single thing but savor this. He reaches up blindly to pull them both toward him, his fingers touching skin and he knows by feel alone that he's touching both of them. Fernando kisses at Sergio's neck as he rocks on him, giving Iker a little show of his ass quivering on Sergio's cock and Iker runs his hands down Fernando's body, pinching his nipples so hard that Fernando spurts a little on Sergio's chest, his mouth open as Iker keeps pinching and pulling past the point of pain, so much so that tears sting Fernando's eyes.

"You're hurting me."

Iker purrs against his ear for that, kissing across his cheek to his swollen mouth and he can taste the salt of Fernando's tears.

"Want me to stop?"

"Godno."

"Fuck him, Sese. Watch what we can do to him."

Sergio shifts under Fernando, his own body shaking because Iker's cock is so big, he always forgets whether it's been ten minutes or a month since he's had it last, he's never prepared for how absolutely big Iker is. Sergio presses his feet into the mattress and wraps his arms around Fernando's thighs to hold onto him and he fucks up into him, hitting just fucking right every single time inside of Fernando's hot little body without a second thought, without effort. Fernando collapses back against Iker who is slapping Fernando's nipples in between pinches and they're so red, dangerously so, they're so raw that it hurts Sergio to watch so he wraps a hand around Fernando's cock, giving him a few loose strokes until Fernando is practically lifeless on top of them, a lovely fuckdoll that they can both play with and he curls down after a few long moments of just being abused by cock and fingers to hide his face in Sergio's neck, quiet in his submission again and Sergio spreads his hands across Fernando's ass and glides his cock in and out of him in long, smooth thrusts. Sergio meets Iker's eyes and the power shifts before either of them can blink, Iker is controlling every bit of Sergio's body and all of his reactions with just his eyes and Sergio falls just as quiet as Fernando, his eyes heavy and serene.

"Nothing like it, is there?" Iker pulls out and pushes back in and Sergio moans softly, thighs trembling around Iker's body. He shakes his head in response and Iker curls down, baring his weight down on them and Sergio can feel them both now and he can barely breathe under it all but he loves it, god he fucking loves it. Iker strains to reach Sergio's mouth and he does. "Love my cock, don't you, baby?"

Sergio nods tearfully and he's rewarded with a kiss and a few deep thrusts that open him up inside, forcing him to conform to Iker even when his whole body is telling him it's too much, he simply can't fit. Fernando lifts up to press back against Iker's chest and he rides Sergio in growing desperation, the sweaty sound of three bodies colliding enough to fill the room and Sergio is thankful that the house is empty, that they can fuck and fuck and scream and fall apart and no one will hear them, not this time. This is theirs.

Fernando shifts up to feed Sergio one of his now bruised nipples and Sergio sucks tenderly this time, drawing hurt little sobs from Fernando that only makes him ride Sergio harder, makes him reach back and grab one of Iker's hands to fit it over Sergio's on his cock to double the grip on it, to double the power of being jacked off here between these two men and they don't disappoint. Fernando and Iker find the same rhythm somehow and they fall into a trance with it, their bodies working around and inside of and against Sergio until he's suddenly overwhelmed with it, with getting everything he wants at once, on this night of all nights, he's getting every single thing he wants. He grabs Iker by the hair with his free hand and pulls him down closer which only forces Fernando closer and they both kiss him, battling each other to get inside of his mouth and they both taste so fucking good and they feel like euphoria, like he could never explain and like no one else in the world will ever get to experience and he comes then, hot and thick inside of Fernando's body and he feels Iker burning through him at just the same time and it feels so good, it's all wetness and clenched muscles and the burn of melted wax and lava and come from virile, beautiful men and they shake around Fernando, trapping him between their climaxes and they stroke him, begging him to join them and he does, he gives one final, sharp cry and he spurts hard onto Sergio's chest and his chin and his mouth, grinding down on his favorite cock in the world, sucking on two, ravaging tongues. They slump against each other, the three of them, their bodies shot through with exhaustion from being awake for nearly two solid days, the longest two days of their lives.

Fernando smiles to himself, his eyes closed.

"Iker?"

"Yeh?"

"You've got fifteen minutes."

Iker groans for that, not wanting to do anything in fifteen minutes.

"Until?"

"Until you fuck me next."

Iker grins, his mind changed immediately. Sergio smiles under them both, hands exploring their heavy bodies, smearing come and sweat into their skin.

"Can do."


End file.
